Talk:Kilroy's Punchout Tournament
Lol lol "even livestock" --Gimmethegepgun 09:59, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Reward There is no reward for this? Or do you only get the reward the first time that you take the quest? SacredZero 08:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah this info is wrong...there's no reward for this quest, I'm not even getting it for the first time with any of my characters.71.154.13.89 18:02, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I also just completed this quest and received no reward (other then the satisfaction of pummeling people into submission). Fairly sure this is the second time I've done the quest, can't recall whether there was a reward the first time. Flake@203.213.7.133 05:09, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::The reward is 120 Dwarve points. You get it upon beating the final opponent, not when you talk to kilroy. Hard(impossible?) opponent I keep coming up against this heket that just seems unbeatable. He has 2 healing skills, aria of restoration(think its aria, could be ballad or song) and lion's comfort, between the Jab and the KD i can't keep him form healing himself, every time i have gotten close I die myself and he heals himself back up to 80% hp. Any suggestions for beating it? Viruzzz 18:17, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, I just jabbed it and used the higher hitting skills whenever I could But saved the headbutt and interrupt punch... He killed me about 4 times before i finally got him Samuraicow 19:19, 22 September 2007 (CDT) That's nothing i mean i hat to go against a Jotun Skullsmasher i mean that dude kills u in 2-3 blows, compared with that the heket (wich i faced 2 during the same tournament) is a pussy (i had 90 energy when i finally killed him ><)—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 16:30, 5 October 2007 (UTC) You can press fast enough for 90?! My max is 65 hen I was stressed and runningo on body chemicals. :press 8 AND click STAND UP! at the same time. just spam them. or even put num lock on and get someone else to press it. you need to press it 3 times a second with all 3. doesnt sound to hard? it still is. Metalmiser 09:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Heket yeah I was doing fine until i came up against the heket. also i think that this 'quest' is a little unfair as you yourself cant heal yourself but just about every npc you face has a healing skill (or 2)I spent ages trying to beat the heket but i couldnt do it, in the end i just rage quit lol. its like when your fighting against one of them monks in the 'round 1:fight!' bison cup tournament - you come across a monk npc that wont stop casting healing breeze or some other prot skill like a wet fart thats been binging on vodka for 48hrs. its VERY unfair that the heket has 2 healing skills & that he is able to heal himself back to 80% hp while your down for the count... got more chance of pissing in somebodys eyes then killing the heket. all those in favour of a heket nerf???? :I've killed them. 05:25, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's possible IF you save up everything, then interrupt their heals with the interrupt and Headbutt, then use all your damage things in a spike. It's hard, but (barely) possible. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:30, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry?! but 'its' possible if u save everything up & interrupt his heals with the interrupt & headbutt??? what do you think ive been doing? & u cant interrupt EVERYTHING because if you focus souly on interrupting him then you will go down for the count a lot quicker making the who process/quest a bit of a waste of time in the first place 78.146.108.167 16:48, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :It wasn't that hard in the end. A bit of luck and syncing interrupts and knockdowns did well. J Striker 05:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC) I agree with the Title The heket is impossible and you know what is harder? The Centaur all he does is trample and block and heals thats it. He isnt possible to beat ( for me My energy was like at 110 when I gave up) If Anet is Gunna Nerf and make things worse they shouldnt nerf mystic regeneration Or good skills that didnt need nerfing. They should nerf this... I ko'd everything in one run with a survivor char the first time I did this quest. I came up against the heket and don't really see why it is such a big deal. I would suggest more practice before asking for a nerf. Just my thoughts though. Could have gotten lucky.NuclearAssram 02:37, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Little Cheat glicht ive found that when against paragons or rangersif u lure them to the side then stand behind wall u can have health regenration and w8 for skills to recharge (they regain 2 but if ur really low) :We already know of this... ICY FIFTY FIVE 23:00, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Who's "we"? I didn't know about this, so I'm happy this info is here. Sling007 13:45, 24 June 2008 (UTC) NNN I think there's No Nerf Needed for this tournament. Lemme xplain: I also can't beat the good guy's (like the frog dude that uses Tongue Lash) but I know there are ppl who can. So if Anet would nerf this guy for me, other ppl would be disappointed. So I just bail when I face this guy (and I didn't lose my survivor title btw) and try again until I beat the tournament (cuz of the random opponents). But this does mean... you'll have to admit ur not good enough :P Sling007 13:45, 24 June 2008 (UTC)